Someone Like You
by Scarlett.Sugar.Fairy
Summary: No te preocupes, encontrare a alguien como tú. No deseo nadas más que lo mejor para ti. No me olvides, te lo ruego. —A veces dura el amor, pero otras veces duele en cambio. — Regalo para DarkWardObsession


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran imaginación de Stephanie Meyer -Sí. Solo ella se lucra con su uso-. La historia, las lagrimas y el drama -Como de costumbre me pertenecen-.

**N/A:** Hola a ustedes chicas lindas y sexy´s que me leen. Ultimamente, han pasado demasiadas cosas en mi vida. Pero no voy a aburrirlas con mi lata. La historia esta levemente -nimimamente- inspirada en la mierda de mi vida. Y en la canción de la maravillosa Adele, entonces les recomiendo que la pongan en su paylist.

Eso es todo lloren un rato :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>ISABELLA MARIE SWAN<strong>_

_**EDWARD ANTONY MASEN CULLEN**_

_**JUNTO A SU FAMLIA**_

_**REQUIEREN EL HONOR DE SU PRESENCIA**_

_**A LA CELEBRACION DE SU MATRIMONIO**_

_**SABADO, 13 AGOSTO **_

_**DEL AÑO DOS MIL ONCE**_

_**A LAS CINCO DE LA TARDE**_

_**420 WOODCROFT AVE.**_

_**FORKS, WA**_

Aquel pedazo de papel de alta calidad temblaba en las manos de aquella hermosa mujer, lágrimas imaginarias de dolor y desilusión bajaban traicioneras bajo el efecto de gravedad por sus tersas mejillas y resbalaban por su estilizado cuello hasta perderse camino abajo hacia su pecho. Donde se encontraba aquel órgano vital que había dejado de latir siglos atrás. Sollozos secos salían de sus carnosos labios.

Ironías de la vida.

Aquel pedazo de papel que debería de llevar felicidad y alegría a los conocidos de aquella pareja, le parecía más una citación para asistir a su propio fusilamiento. En ese momento odio su naturaleza, odio poder sentir aun sin tener corazón, odio el saber que era un dolor que tendría que soportar para siempre, se odio al saber que estaba siendo egoísta al saber que la felicidad de su amado no era más que una puñalada directo a su alma –si es que tenía-. Se odio al desear que su nombre estuviera en aquel trozo de papel y no el de aquella humana que había logrado lo que ella no había podido hacer en tantos años.

Ella con su simpleza y su cabello castaño, ella con su humanidad, ella…

La razón por la que Edward Anthony Cullen, había renacido.

Se dijo así misma, que aquella invitación no debería ser una sorpresa. Llevaba dos años temiendo que esto sucediera. En alguna parte de su mente y de su inexistente corazón tenía el deseo de que él la dejara. Y se volvió a odiar así misma aún más, al pensar que prefería que Edward sufriera, que siguiera viviendo sin vivir, que pasara los días de su existencia anhelando algo que difícilmente podría conseguir.

_Morir_

Pero justo hoy a dos semanas de la fecha que había dividido su existencia en dos, se dio cuenta que ella también deseaba lo mismo.

Y ahí cayó en cuenta de algo, su corazón no murió aquel día que la convirtieron en el ser que ahora era. No. Su corazón murió al darse cuenta de que al único que lo había ofrecido lo había rechazado.

Su corazón murió al saberse indigno del amor de Edward ¿Era amor?

En su larguísima _vida_ había escuchado muchas frases y proverbios. Los últimos dos años se había repetido uno como su fuera su mantra.

"_Sí amas algo déjalo libre. Si regresa a ti será tuyo para siempre. Sino, nunca te perteneció"_

Hoy la verdad llegaba a ella como una revelación divina. Edward nunca fue suyo, y aunque siempre guardo la esperanza de que él llegara a ella o le diera la oportunidad de mostrarle que los demonios también podían amar, no era suyo ese deber.

Le perteneció a Isabella Swan desde el día en que su mirada se cruzó. El destino fue cruel y lo puso en su camino.

Llego a pensar que el karma era la causa de todo esto. Al enamorar a todos esos hombres solo por diversión, por tratar de llenar un poco ese vacío que succionaba su vida y sus sueños. Brindaba su cuerpo porque sabía que su corazón siempre iba a pertenecer a Su Edward, así el no quisiera aceptarlo.

Escucho el timbre del teléfono de la cocina sonando. Sus hermanas la habían dejado sola para ir a cazar. Le daban tiempo para que sacara su dolor. Irina maldijo en voz baja al ver el sello con el emblema de los Cullen en aquel sobre. Para ella, siempre seria traición que hubiera matado a Laurent y nadie quisiera vengar su muerte. Aunque, en el fondo de si misma sabía que los Cullen eran inocentes ella no podía perdonar.

Miro el identificador de llamadas, que parpadeaba con ese número que no podría olvidar ni porque se lo propusiera. Cuantas veces había deseado recibir llamadas de ahí, hoy parecía una burla, una pesadilla. Pero así cruel y maldita como era su existencia, sabía que nunca podría tener una pesadilla, nunca podría soñar y olvidar por un rato y caer en la inconciencia.

El teléfono dejo de sonar para veinte segundos después para retomar su sonido. Un escalofrió le recorrió entera al reconocer la voz del otro lado, no era la que esperaba o más bien la que _deseaba._

—Carlisle, un gusto recibir tu llamada ¿en qué puedo servirte?

— ¡Tanya! Cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?—Como la mierda. Quizo responder. Pero su madre nunca le perdonaría aquel desplante, y Carlisle no tenía la culpa de sus desgracias.

—Estoy bien— Mintió —Hoy recibí la invitación ¿debes estar muy feliz, no?— Era masoquista, se dijo a sí misma. Una maldita esclava del dolor.

—Todos estamos muy felices, apoyamos a Edward y estamos seguros de que no podíamos desear alguien mejor para él— Sus palabras le llegaron como arañazos a su piel y latigazos en las heridas que ya tenía abiertas y sangraban de amor. Él no quizo ser cruel se dijo. Pero no pudo evitar odiar a Carlisle por sus crueles palabras. Ella inicio la conversación con ese tema. De pronto, entro en ella una urgencia por salir corriendo, solo correr y asesinar algo lo que fuera, necesitaba cazar, descargar su frustración.

—Carlisle, Eleazar y Carmen no se encuentran y Kate e Irina esta de caza, te importaría llamar luego yo también debo salir.

—No te preocupes. Llamare luego para hablar con Eleazar— Un ruido se escuchó del otro lado de la línea y una voz femenina paso al teléfono— Tanya, menos mal estas al teléfono ¿podrías confirmar la asistencia a la boda, estoy ultimando los preparativos?

Alice

No quería odiar a nadie, no había culpas. Pero parecía que todos se empeñaban en restregarle en la cara y reírse con su dolor. La pena y la desesperación ya estaban haciendo mella en ella.

—Llamaremos más tarde, Alice.

Y colgó.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas y se llevó las manos al cabello halándolo. Por qué a ella. Parecía que todos podían encontrar su razón de ser felices, ella vivía cada día esperando a que llegara su final feliz, pero cada minuto se veía más lejano.

Cuando se dio cuenta corrió por el bosque, esquivaba árboles y rugía. Como un animal herido. Pasaron las heridas y no sabía hacia donde se dirigía o si andaba en círculos, no quería pensar, no quería sentir, no quería _vivir._

* * *

><p><em>Querido Edward,<em>

_Te escribo esta carta esperando que llegue antes que nuestra presencia a tu boda. Me entere de que ahora eres feliz, que has encontrado tu razón de vivir y la luz que ilumina tu camino. Sé que lo sabes, te amé, te amo y probablemente te amare para siempre._

_No pienses que te lo digo para hacerte sentir culpable, tampoco para que me veas con lastima cada vez que nuestra mirada se cruce. No temas y no te sientas tímido en mi presencia. Nunca me diste ilusiones y sé que nunca quisiste hacerme daño. Espero encontrar alguien al igual que tú, tal vez nunca pueda amarlo como te amo a tí hago contigo, pero trataré de hacerlo. Te ruego no sientas lastima por mí y por favor nunca olvides que hay alguien que te amara para siempre, serás el dueño de mi corazón por que seguirá siendo tuyo aun cuando no quieras aceptarlo._

_Tenía que escribirte esto, y sacar mis sentimientos. Estaremos en tu boda, celebrando que encontraste el amor que tanto mereces. Solo siento no haber sido yo la que llenara el vacío de tu existencia. Lastimosamente, no se puede escoger a quien amar. A veces el amor dura, otras veces te lastima demasiado._

_Luchare cada día por dejarte atrás, te lo prometo. Recuérdame como una gran amiga que te quiere mucho y se muy feliz. Se lo merecen. Perdóname si amargue tu día, no era mi intención._

_Con amor, _

_Tanya._

Edward leía la carta en su habitación, la lluvia de Forks hacia riachuelos en las ventanas de esta. A pesar de Tanya le pedía que no se sintiera mal, no podía evitarlo. Se recordó años atrás, queriendo hacer algo para hacerla feliz. Incluso pensó intentarlo una vez, pero se dio cuenta de que si no funcionaba la iba a lastimar más que rechazándola como lo hacía.

Si le hubieran preguntando tiempo atrás si él creía que su especie podría encontrar el amor, hubiera negado rotundamente. Pero para Edward, ya no tenía sentido la palabra imposible. Se encontró deseando que Tanya pudiera encontrar a su alma, como él lo había hecho.

No le guardaba rencor a Tanya, sabía que no había hecho la carta con la intención de lastimarlo ni hacerlo sentir mal. Se dijo así mismo, que le pagaría su promesa a Tanya siendo feliz por los dos.

* * *

><p>¿Lloraron mucho o soy solo yo que me he vuelto una perra menopausica?<p>

Mas que un OS deberia ser un Drabble. Juro, por la virginidad de MiliLimon que traté de hacerlo corto, pero mis dedos tienen vida propia. Anyway, Caro espero que lo hayas "disfrutado" esto es lo que me pongo a hacer cuando no estas para soportar mis ataques de histeria, ¡Love ya Whore!


End file.
